


Jared's Blog

by peachygirl2018



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygirl2018/pseuds/peachygirl2018
Summary: Dịch từ Blog của Pied Piper và 1 chút cảm nhận sau đó của Jared.Có thể là preface của fanfic "Trở Về"
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks





	Jared's Blog

"Tựa: Một khi là Người Thổi Sáo, mãi mãi là Người Thổi Sáo

Xin chào bạn đọc thân thương. Tôi không thể xin lỗi hết thảy cho sự vắng mặt của mình. Các bạn đọc cũng nhận ra sự vắng mặt của tôi phải không nhỉ? Các bạn có nhận ra rằng cả Monica và Gilfoyle đã thay nhau lèo lái chiếc tàu này phải không nào? Và lèo lái nó một cách mạnh mẽ, phải nhấn mạnh. Giống như Bố Ingalls trên thảo nguyên. Mọi thứ như vùng đất mới với tôi vậy, mặc dù tôi đã gặp một vài cơn bão cát thổi qua. Và cơn bão cát lớn nhất là việc bố mẹ đẻ của tôi từ chối tôi, một đứa bé dài người. Ừm, giờ đây tôi vẫn dài người, nhưng quay trở lại rồi! Tôi cứ băn khoăn không biết mình đã để lỡ những gì. Có ai nhận ra "cái nôi" trống vắng của tôi không? "Cái nôi" có nghĩa là văn phòng của tôi ở cánh Hamelin ấy.

Tôi rất lấy làm sung sướng khi được trở lại hành lang trống trải của Pied Piper. Nhìn những đôi mắt sáng rỡ và mái tóc đuôi ngựa của các bạn Hooli mà xem, thật và vui làm sao! Màu xanh lục của áo thun Hooli hòa quyện với màu xanh lam của áo thun Pied Piper đã sinh ra một màu Biển Địa Trung Hải tuyệt đẹp trên những tuyển thủ kia. Có lẽ khi mọi người quá ư là bận rộn, chẳng có ai để ý đến sự vắng mặt của tôi nhỉ...Cũng không như tôi nghĩ rằng tôi đã chìm trong quên lãng? Ý tôi là - tôi tìm thấy biển tên văn phòng mình, nó vẫn còn đó. Ai đó đã nhét nó dưới cái máy chơi game để chống kênh cho chiếc máy. Thế đấy, tôi vẫn còn được nhớ tới và vẫn hữu dụng !

Và cuối cùng, thường thì tôi sẽ để dành lời than vãn cho trò Bunco, tôi sung sướng được thông báo rằng tôi đã trở lại báo cáo cho Ngài Richard Hendricks, Sáng Lập và CEO. (Ừ thì cậu ấy vẫn chưa phải là hiệp sĩ, nhưng sẽ sớm thôi. Tôi đã viết rất nhiều thư cho Dame Judi Dench để xin ý kiến của bà ấy.) Miễn là tôi không đẩy cậu ấy đi xa khỏi tôi, như tôi đã làm với những cấp trên cũ, và có lẽ cả gia đình cha mẹ đẻ. Tôi phải thật, thật là cẩn thận. Tôi sẽ không chiếm nhiều chỗ và tôi sẽ điều chỉnh bản thân cho phù hợp và tôi sẽ đem theo những chậu cây cảnh đến văn phòng để khí CO2 mà tôi thở ra sẽ được chuyển hóa thành Oxy và cân bằng mọi thứ. Hãy đón chờ nhé, những độc giả trung thành. Jared đã quay lại rồi đây, và lần này, anh ấy sẽ không là gánh nặng nữa đâu! Hứa đấy!"

\- hoàn thành xong bài blog, Jared thở phào. "Cuối cùng mình cũng quay trở lại chốn thân thương này, và, và bên cạnh Richard Hendricks. Mỗi khi nhìn thấy cậu ấy, mình phải chắc rằng trang phục trên người cậu ấy gọn gàng và ngay ngắn, như phong cách của một CEO hiện đại. Phải rồi, trưa nay mình và cậu ấy sẽ ăn gì nhỉ?". Jared đóng laptop, tự nhủ rằng vào một ngày nào đó, vào một dịp đặc biệt nào đó, anh sẽ thổ lộ tình cảm đã vun đắp từ 6 năm trong tim mình cho Richard nghe. Một ngày nào đó.


End file.
